POSA Perverted Outerspace Alien
by sakurablossoms18
Summary: Usui Takumi, the perverted outerspace alien extraordinaire... or so Ayuzawa Misaki says.


A very random idea that slipped on my mind. Hope you would enjoy reading it as I enjoy writing it! Hail MisakixUsui pair!

**Disclaimer: There are really some things that we don't own but wish to. I don't own KWMS.

* * *

**

**POSA**

_**(Perverted Outer Space Alien)**_

By sakurablossoms18

* * *

Usui Takumi. One of the most popular guys in Seika High. Good in academics and just anything. Chess, cooking, table etiquettes are just the few of the hundreds of talents he is presumed to have. Generally uninterested in anything. Bored with his home-schooled life that is why he chose to attend high school (which he pick with his eyes closed).

Handsome, polite, intelligent, seems to be prodigy in anything. What more can you ask for? However, no matter how perfect he is in your eyes. It seems that nobody is enough to match this God-given creature. All the girls, nice, flirt, intelligent or just a plain bimbo, nobody ever passed on his tastes. He rejected them all. I thought so too. However, SHE came. All changed.

Ayuzawa Misaki. First female president of the student council. Also known as the 'Demon President'. She seems to be so persistent in making the Seika as "environment-friendly for the girls". She is respected but more of feared by her colleagues. Exceptionally excels in academics and possess a great athletic ability, she is the perfect epitome of woman power.

Her hate towards man is rooted to her father who left them with many debts. She reluctantly works secretly as a maid in the Maid Latte. She wanted to keep this a secret forever, but HE managed to find it out. Her nightmare began.

He began helping her on the sidelines. Subtly at first, since the demon president is resisting. Eventually, she had gotten used to it and began feeling at ease with his constant meddling. He was always there when trouble creeps in. He was her knight in shining armour. He wished.

She began changing his indifference and lack of enthusiasm. Just seeing her cheerful face and positive attitude seems to take away all the boredom and disinterest he felt. Her perseverance is what inspired him to follow her lead. Little by little, he began to change without him noticing it.

He is something that she is not. Yes, they both excel in academics and athletic abilities; however, Misaki got it because of hard work. Usui Takumi is a prodigy in anything. He can do anything. He is the perfect person that Misaki never is. He had no worries; he lived a luxurious and comfortable life. Boy, she was wrong.

She is something that he wished to be. Always have the zest for life and enthusiasm in the future. His life is nothing but a void place. It was painted in black and white. But when she came, it was painted red and white, and then followed by blue, green, orange and yellow. Soon enough all the colours followed. She became the painter of his unblemished life.

He did some things that irritated her, touched her and made her cry. But most of all, he did something that the others didn't dare to do. He confessed his undying love for her and jumped the rooftop just to get a stupid picture. He said he did it to protect her, but she just cried and muttered "Idiot" at that time.

She made him realize all the things that he could do just to get her. Of course he loves her that is why he wanted to make it official. But it seems that he cannot make it yet. Not until everything is solved between him his family, the prestigious Walker family.

She called him the perverted outerspace alien. He was perverted, often stealing kisses from her and hugging her without warning and proper reason. He was from outerspace, she was sure of it. How can anybody be so perfect without being an alien? It must be the truth.

No matter what she do. It seems that he would always be there, watching out for her. She is glad of course, but she had the pride and ego to prevent it from showing. He knew it also, that is why he didn't say anything. He waited for her patiently, just how a loyal dog would wait for its master.

He waited and waited. He witnessed all of the successes and failures that his dearest president did. Along the process, he discovered and solved the complexity of Ayuzawa Misaki. The time came that he knew her more than she knew herself.

Just because of their faithful meeting, many things changed. Many friends and enemies were made along the way. They both gained and lost something along the process. However, some things never change even if times may pass.

Usui Takumi is Ayuzawa Misaki's perverted outerspace alien, even if she may turn to be Usui Misaki later on...


End file.
